


Missing

by Seblainer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Barry knows that Iris left because of him.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing.

Fandom: The Flash  
Title: Missing  
Characters: Barry Allen (mentions of Iris West)  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warning: PG.   
Summary: Barry knows that Iris left because of him.  
A/N: Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing. This is written for the daily word challenge on the fb group: Fanfiction Review Train. (Now defunct)  
Disclaimer: I don't own TF or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 138 without title and ending.

Word to use: Missing

*Missing*

A year ago, Iris learned that Barry was The Flash. She also learned that he was in love with her, so she disappeared.

Barry remembered getting a call from Joe that night, he had listened as Joe told him that Eddie called and said Iris was gone.

Some of her things had been packed, while others had been thrown around the room. So the only thing they could think was that someone had taken Iris.

The thing was, Barry knew the truth. He should have discouraged her from writing that blog.

All he knew was that Iris was gone and it was his fault, and that he needed to change that.

So he put up flyers and offered a reward, all with no luck. When a year had passed, Barry finally realized that Iris wanted to be missing and it broke his heart.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
